Generally, at least one printed circuit board (PCB) is provided in an electronic device, and the PCB includes a component such as a chip. An operation of inspecting a component such as the chip on the PCB is necessary to determine whether the component mounted on the PCB is defective or to judge whether a pad connected to the component is defective.
For detecting the defectiveness, a three-dimensional shape measuring apparatus using a grid pattern can be used. That is, by measuring the three-dimensional shape, it is checked whether the component is misaligned, whether the component is not mounted, whether the solder is over-coated, or not-coated.
On the other hand, electronic devices such as smart phones have various functions. That is, in addition to basic communication functions, electronic devices such as a smart phone have additional functions for taking charge of a camera, a DMB, and a GPS function, etc. In manufacturing the electronic devices with multiple functions, components for performing same function are mounted being concentrated in space to form a functional block, and a shield 1000 is attached so as to surround the functional blocks respectively in order to eliminate electrical interference between the functional blocks as shown in FIG. 1.
However, there is a case where the mounting state of the component is hid by the edge portion 1100 of the shield 1000 for improving the electromagnetic wave shielding function. In the case of components mounted in region corresponding to the opening 1200 of the shield 1000, there is no problem to check the mounting state of the components. However, component covered by the edge portion 1100 of the shield 1000 cannot be inspected.
However, there is an inspection request even for the remaining portions other than the covered portion, and inspection is performed by differently setting each component, since an amount and a shape of covered portions of components covered by the edge portion 1100 of the shield 1000 are different from each other in order to inspect the remaining portions of the component.
That is, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the lead 11 of the component 10, which is a measurement object, is attached to the pad P formed on the substrate G by using the solder paste S. In the case of inspecting the components 10 mounted differently from each other in a state of being shielded by the edge portion 1100 of the shield 1000 as shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, it takes a lot of time to inspect the components 10 by changing the setting for each case in judging the components 10 if the components are properly mounted.